In November 1983, the government passed into law the "Child Passenger Protection Act" stating that a baby must be secured in a car safety seat fastened to the rear seat (center) with the baby facing toward the rear of the vehicle. Child protection groups have further stated that this form of travel is recommended for babies up to 7-12 months old and/or 20 lbs. (whichever comes first).
Since the act was passed, great difficulty has been continually experienced by the driver of a car carrying a baby car seat carrier since the driver had to turn away from viewing the road in order to see the baby to be assured that the baby is not experiencing trouble, such as being under covers, choking or the like.